Immunity
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Dominant forces hold you back.They are trying to control you,Like a puppeteer controls a puppet, trying to break your spirit.Is this what you bargained for?A penetrating force deciding everything for you?Anger empowers you to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

"_**United We Stand, Divided We Fall"**_

**_The 1st Chapter_**

"Lucius Dracoeus Malfoy, time of death 11:42 P.M.," said the coroner speaking into his tape recorder. The body had just come in and the tired man was still examining it. Wizards could easily use magic to do a quick examination over the bodies and send them on their way. But, he chose to do it the muggle way to ensure correctness and detail it. Also, it wasn't every day he got to examine the most evilly cunning death eater's body. Something told him there was more to the murder than meets the eye.

"Severe bruises under the eyes, and also over the whole body. Appears to be murdered by the Avada Kedavra Curse, bruises could have resulted from him struggling to get away from his attacker." The coroner finished the physical part of the examination. Lucius was clothed in hooded black robes, customary death eater wear. There was a piece of parchment protruding out of the corner of the robe. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

It read:

"_The plot is underway and progressing as it should. Diversity is the key to overthrow. Tonight we will rise above him and he shall fall. His reign is terminated."_

The note was a rather cryptic one and didn't fit in with the circumstantial details Lucius was murdered under.

"_I have been tormented long enough by that nuisance, Harry Potter, He has thwarted me for the final time. He defeated us with cleverness. The root of his intelligence is the muggleborn, Hermione Granger. We take her out of the formula and Potter is mine. We attempted to capture him by physical means, which obviously didn't work because he outsmarted his way out of every single one of them. We must break through his emotional barriers and read into his psychological senses. We break into the girl's house and murder her. We make it look like she killed herself and was mentally unstable. Her parents are out for a while. You have exactly one hour to complete this. Anyone who fails to comply will suffer sever consequences." _

Voldemort's speech echoed throughout cave they were inside.All of the death eaters apparated to 825 Oak Road, the Granger's residence. There was a flaw in Voldemort's plan, Hermione was smart enough to not be alone under the dangerous circumstances. Harry Potter and the Weasley kid were there to keep her company. Lucius and his allies would strike that night. Lucius didn't give a damn about Potter or killing the Granger girl, those were the Dark Lord's foolish concerns. All Lucius wanted was free reign.

He had served Voldemort for far too long. After all, his motto is "Follow your own orders, not someone else's." Voldemort was a power crazed madman. Lucius planned to kill Voldemort's followers and bring him down. But, Lucius didn't know wha the prophecy said. He didn't know only Potter could kill him. If he had known this, I wouldn't be looking down at his dead corpse right now. But, of course no one knows none of this that I have revealed. I am about to reveal how that night's events really unfolded.

_-FLASHBACK-_

All of the death eaters had just apparated to 825 Oak Road. They beat down the door.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Harry Potter.

The death eaters stormed in and Harry and the Weasley kid started battling it out. Lucius and I were standing by, waiting. Through all the screaming and blood I could see this was wrong.

"Lucius, too many people have died at the Dark Lord's hands. Must a teenage girl be sacrificed? She has barely lived life, the young are innocent. It doesn't matter if she is Potter's intelligence. I have seen too many people die."

"You don't have to convince me, I have never given a damn about the girl or about killing Potter. That was the Dark Lord's never-ending feat. It has driven him to insanity. We will bring them to safety and finish off the rest."

"Agreed," I blasted Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, and McNair away from the kids. Lucius levitated them.

"You son of a bitch out us down!" yelled Harry.

Lucius levitated them into a small empty room and put charms on the door to keep anyone from going in or coming out. It would deter the death eaters until we could subdue them all and get to Voldemort. Harry was trying to beat down the door, "Son of a ---!"

Lucius put a silencing charm on the door and their yelled curses faded away.

Lucius and I easily stunned all the death eaters and bound them with ropes. "What do we do about the kids?"

"They will try to kill us, no doubt. Especially me. We will have to do this quietly," pondered Lucius.

"I say we send an anonymous tip to Dumbledore and get them on the scene. Dumbledore will take of them."

"Also, these bastards will be in Azkaban as soon as Dumbledore gets here and the Dark Lord will be left alone," snarled Lucius. Lucius summoned his owl and enchanted a piece of parchment, with the tip on it, and sent the owl off.

I took the silencing charm off of the door so they could be found. Lucius and I then dis-apparated. Now it was time to overthrow Voldemort. We appeared at the cave. Voldemort was no where to be seen, but then soon appeared.

"What is going on? How did my plan fail?"

"Potter is nothing. I've been pushed around too long the fact is your time's up," Lucius fired an avada at the Dark Lord.

I dodged behind a rock waiting. I saw the vehemently malicious look in Voldemort's red eyes, it was pure evil. I saw that Lucius and I had made a mistake and there was something we had miscalculated. The whole thing was Lucius' idea. I could not save him. Voldemort intended to kill him for his mistake. And when Voldemort wanted to kill someone there was absolutely no stopping him.

"Lucius, you fool. You are missing a piece of the puzzle. The Prophecy." With that he crucioed Lucius and I tore my eyes away, I could not take it. Lucius thrashed wildly about and was fighting it the best he could. Sure, I could have hampered the Dark Lord's efforts. But, I am a slytherin, save my own skin before anyonelse's. Even if I had distracted Voldemort, Lucius still would have died. Lucius' death was drawing nearer. I came out from behind the rock.

"Lucius, my friend, we have miscalculated. I must leave you. You know there is nothing I can do. Goodbye, my brother," and I dis-apparated right on the spot. I could not watch my best friend die. I could have died with him, but no one would be able to let everyone know what really happened. I re-materialized at my manor.

That is how the events really played out. The investigative report says that it was Voldemort's intent to murder Granger and Voldemort eventually killed Lucius. But they do not know the motives because they do not understand what really happened. I was standing in the shadows while the coroner did his autopsy report. He had discovered my letter and was utterly perplexed by it. I have no idea if I am going to come out in the open or not about my knowledge. Draco deserves to know, but now is not the right time. I disapparated after that.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Ralph Aggs, I am the coroner for your father. I found something rather unusual. I would appreciate it if you came down here immediately."

Once again, Ralph finds it useful to use muggle deivces, such as telephones for quicker communication. Draco Malfoy apparated right in front of me.

"What's the problem?"

I walked around the body, "I found this letter in Lucius' robe pocket. Take a look at it."

Draco read over it; his eyebrows raised dramatically, "You brought me down here to read a fucking piece of parchment?"

"There is more to it than you think Mr. Malfoy. This note states something. This letter does not coincide with the circumstances of your father's death."

"This is a damn letter from Voldemort."

"I am not so sure. No one knows exactly how your father died. Why would Voldemort write a letter about overthrowing something when he was going to murder Granger?"

Out of frustration, Draco kicked the silver table that held the examining tools, "It does not make any fucking sense! All I know is, the bastard murdered him. I do not know how, where, or why."

"Precisely, Draco. This letter is the key to finding that out."

Draco gave the table another kick, he was under a lot of stress and didn't help that he had such a short temper.

"What is it going to do even if we find out? Voldemort can not be killed. It is not like they can throw him into Azkaban."

"No, but knowing exactly how he died will ease your mind. Maybe, if we know the whole story Dumbledore can find a way to stop his tyranny. Keep you explosive temper in check. On your way out, pick up all this stuff."

"I see what you are getting at. Can I keep this letter for evidence?"

"You are the son, you can tell Dumbledore when you are ready."

Draco used magic to pick all the tools and table back where they belong, "There is only one good thing about my father's death. All those death eaters are in Azkaban. I refuse to let this murder be overlooked."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It may seem a little rough but I have great ideas for this story. Please Review and say if you like where I am going with this. I have tried many times to write a Dramione but I got a burst of information from watching Déjà vu, which deserves 5 academy awards! It was that good. I will add actual dates in the next chapter. Thanks and I will have the next chapter up according to reviews. NO FLAMES!**

**Secrets Buried Beneath The Snow**


	2. Important Information About The Story!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This story is a DraMione. The words you saw in the summary came from a poem I wrote called _"Immunity"_. All I could fit in the summary was some of the lines that are relevant to the story. The title used to be "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" but I changed it and I couldn't change the document. Also, this is Pre-HBP and takes place during sixth year. I was inspired to write this story from the movie Déjà vu. It says SecretsBuriedBeneathTheSnow at the end. That is because I first posted this on and couldn't change it over. So, don't freak out. This is all my work. The real story summary should be like this:**

_**"Dominant forces hold you back.  
They are trying to control you,  
Like a puppeteer controls a puppet, trying to break your spirit.  
Is this what you bargained for?  
A penetrating force deciding everything for you?  
Anger empowers you to fight back.  
You try to break free, will someone save you?  
Can you save yourself?  
Your immunity is your confidence.  
They enslave their minions.  
Do not fall prisoner to their mesmerizing acts.  
Will you surrender your soul and your pride?"**_


End file.
